Memoirs of the Hidden Sakura
by Dorayaki-chan
Summary: A piercing gunshot could be heard followed closely by drops of liquid splashing into the ocean. Screams echoed. People dropped like stones. China could only run and hope that Japan was still alive...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**A/N: So I wrote this story after seeing a picture on deviant art. It showed Japan about to kill China (explained deeper in the story) and the picture just spoke to me. It gave me an idea.**

**I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^**

* * *

Tears streamed down China's face. His palms and knees were on the soil. The salty tears dropped bead by bead, making the soil beneath him muddy.  
"China!" Taiwan shouted, crying even harder than China was. She was being held back by a Japanese soldier. Even though she really hated China, she couldn't stand seeing her older brother on the verge of being killed, let alone on his knees.

China was a strong country and one of the first countries in the world. Being brought down on his knees like an animal was very dishonorable. He didn't want Taiwan to see him like this, but what other choice did he have? The Japanese soldier made her drop her choppers. Her arms were restrained and who knows what else might happen to her. China sacrificed his freedom to save Taiwan.

"I made my end of the deal aru..." China says, voice shaking. "Now make yours!" He shouted at Japan.  
"Release her" Japan said simply. His dark uniform was covered with the blood of countless victims. Taiwan wanted to run and save her brother, but Japan's eyes said otherwise. She could not afford to be on bad terms with Japan, not after what he had already did to China. Taiwan had no choice but to run off with tears that never stopped rolling down her cheeks.

"I took over Russia so easily, and he's bigger than you. I have his Baltic countries at the mercy of my feet. Just imagine what I could do with you" Japan smiles wickedly and forces China to look him straight in the eyes by holding his jaw with so much pressure that China felt that it would break.

China refused and fought back so that his eyes met the soil. Anything would be better than to look at his eyes, not because they were full of darkness, but because they were full of heartfelt memories.

"You'd rather stare at the soil? Fine. Stare at it." Japan pushes China's face into the soil with his shoe and laughs at his guardian's misery. A soldier beside him warns Japan not to get too carried away. The boss still wants China alive.

"I've had enough fun with this piece of dirt for now. Take him away." Japan says, taking his rifle and walking away. China is pulled up and handcuffed and forced to march into the concentration camp. Unlike the other prisoners, China had a cell all to himself.

He stared at his people through the bars into the prison just in front of his. The men were all standing and there was no place to sit. They were even standing on top of other men who probably died due to torture or starvation. Some woman were shirtless and stood uncomfortably in a corner. The clothes of the people were torn and tattered and did not cover much, but what choice did they have? It's not like there was any room to even breathe and any light to see.

China felt helpless as he stared at his people who were reduced to such conditions. He felt a short sharp pain run down his spine. Then another, and another. Japan was killing his comrades. He could feel it. _Why couldn't Japan just torture me and let my people go aru? Why did he have to be so cruel? What happened to the little child I raised who was overly polite_ aru?

The rusted bars of China's cell slid open with a scream of agony. A man in a suit came in and stared at the country before him.

"This is China? He's such a wimp!" the man bellowed at the weak country before kicking the seemingly lifeless body against the wall. So much life has already been sucked out of that frail body that China felt dead. He wondered why his heart was still beating tirelessly. The bars slammed shut and China sat up and leaned against the wall. The prisoners from the opposite prison lost confidence of escape when they saw their country so badly beaten up.

A soldier entered the room and opened the bars to the other cell and dragged a woman out by the collar of her shirt. She didn't even fight back and allowed the soldier to do what he wanted.

China mumbled weakly "What's going to happen to her aru?". Even mumbling these words left him panting for air. One of the men just shook his head solemnly. Another shock ran down his spine, and this time it felt particularly painful. That woman had died somehow, and because she was at such a close distance to him, he felt a stronger shock as compared to the others. China curled up into a ball to try to contain the agony.

* * *

After what seemed like a day of being drained of energy rapidly, his fate has come to meet him. Japan entered the cell, clothed in black with golden buttons arranged neatly down his uniform. He stared at China. It was as if this time China was the innocent child and Japan was the guardian.

The cell stinks of blood and other things but Japan's been so used to the smell of blood from beheading people that he barely notices it. A thin stream of golden sunlight pours through the only window high up on the wall. The sun should just be rising by now. China tilts his head upwards and strains his eyes to see his brother. Japan looked so peaceful so innocent, like the child he found within the bamboo. Yet...how did he turn out like this?

"Just get it over with aru" China pants out, trying to sound brave, but he can't. He's lost too much energy to even speak. It's a miracle that he has not passed out yet.

"Oh but that wouldn't be fun now would it dear brother?" Japan bends forward and holds China's head up by his fringe. He ignores China's screams and curses. Screaming and begging has become music to his ears now. China could not recognise this Japan at all. It was like a demon possessed him and took over his body and left the old Japan screaming for help.

He tosses China's head onto the cold cement floor like a ball. China shouted in agony as his skull made contact with the unforgiving floor. A throb was quickly forming at the side of his head. The chinese man was immobilized from pain and fear. _Of all people in the world, of all the soldiers, why Kiku? Was this the God's way of punishing him for being so gullible for taking Japan in and raising him? The Gods play cruel tricks on me some times aru._

"Why aru..." China wanted to snatch those words back immediately, but it was too late. Japan caught every breath of the word.

"Why? You have the cheek to ask me why?" Japan's voice was steadily increasing into a ferocious roar.  
"You left me to fend for myself! You let me die in the snow!" the man's voice was loud, but weak.  
"You left me to die! and you said you would protect me...What kind of an older brother are you?" Japan sent a swift kick to China's stomach. The elder could taste a tinge of blood on the back of his tongue.  
"You left me!" Japan shouted the words. He sounded angry and hurt and in so much emotional pain and conflict. China knew that Japan was silently holding back tears, but it was not professional to cry in front of a prisoner, so he held them back painfully.

"I...I'm sorry..." China mumbled, unable to say anything. He was filled with overflowing guilt upon hearing Japan's words that he didn't know what to say or how to react. Japan aimed a fiery fist at what China thought was him. He avoided it nimbly and soon found out that Japan was actually aiming for the wall behind him.

"I hate you China! I hate you!" Japan punched the stone grey wall repeatedly until his knuckles bled. China crawled into a corner to avoid being bashed by Japan's fury. The elder noticed a glimmering tear glinting in the sunlight for a moment before disappearing and hitting the ground with a soft splatter. More and more little diamonds started to glint in the sunlight before hitting the ground.

Japan felt his knuckles weaken and his knees buckle beneath him. He gave up and let his wobbly knees rest on the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, fists still on the wall. The younger refused to face his sibling with tears still in his eyes. This was definitely the Japan China was more used to.

China crawled over to the now kneeling country, tears unable to stop streaming. He reached a hand out to pat his sibling on the back, but he swatted it away fiercely. Japan had always been a little too strong and proud, especially during moments like these.

The chinese man just sat beside the younger, back to the wall. He smiled at the ceiling, his golden eyes were glowing with a strange form of happiness.

"Why..." Japan whispered. The word hung in the air for a long time before China broke the silence.  
"Because I knew you wouldn't die aru. You are the strongest sibling I have raised. You fended well for yourself in the bamboo forest, I knew you could survive in the tundra aru."  
"It was freezing..." the younger's words were audible and shaky.  
"But you are alive aren't you aru?" China's voice was as smooth and sweet as honey. Japan stopped his silent weeping.  
"You were, no, are strong Japan. I knew that from the moment I found you aru. A little blizzard wouldn't have killed you aru. You can stand the cold now right aru?" He turns to Japan with a smile on his face. Japan was completely dumbfounded by what his brother had said. Was he supposed to feel happy that his brother made him stronger? Or even more hurt that he left him without thinking...

"You said you would protect me..." Japan stared at China's golden eyes.  
"My heart ached every second you were not with me aru. I kept asking myself, why did I leave aru? I should have went back to save you aru...I did try, but when I turned my head around you were gone aru. I wanted to go to your country with Taiwan to visit you and make sure you were fine, but your soldiers caught us aru. I was so happy when I saw that you were fine, but..." China's voice trailed off. Words were caught in a tangle in his throat.

**.**

Thick silence filled the room once again.

**.**

"The sun is rising higher. I need to leave before they realise I am missing." Japan wiped his tears quickly and regained his composure immediately, as if he had beeen trained to do this a hundred times. He made a beeline for the cell bars, locked it shut and headed for his quarters. China put his head on the floor where Japan had just been. It was still warm and China fell asleep within seconds, ignoring the questioning glances in the cell just in front of his.

* * *

_"Onii-san, when I grow up, I'm going to be as big and strong as you! I'll protect you forever! Just like how you protected me!" Japan smiled at China with child-like innocence._

_"You're so cute aru" China says, pinching Japan's cheeks. Japan liked it when China did this. He absolutely loved it when China showed much affection towards him. He felt love instead of neglect. He felt warmth instead of coldness. He felt complete._

_"Onii-san daisuki desu" Japan said. He would not and would never leave his Onii-san. He was determined to keep him safe. If he left, it would definitely be for a good cause. He would protect his Onii-san, even if his life depended on it. China smiled at his little bundle of joy. _

_Suddenly, everything around him vanished into thin air. "Japan! Japan!" He shouted, but his words were quickly drowned out by noises of so many people talking at once. "Japan!" He tried once again, refusing to give up..._

"JAPAN!" China's eyes sprang open and he sat straight up. He rubbed his eyes and scanned his surroundings. He was in front of the blood stained wall and right in front of him was a his people who looked like they had eaten a good meal in a few days. The golden stream of sunlight was a little stronger now and provided warm comfort for China. In front of him on the ground, was a small black bowl that looked seemingly empty.

It was outside his cell but just within reach. He walked over to take the small bowl. Upon closer inspection, China realised that it had contained some rice.

"I am sorry, we were hungry and it was within my reach and..." one of the prisoners from the other cell started to explain in a weak voice.  
"It is ok aru. Take as much as you want." China said with a smile. He felt life blooming in him after his nap.  
"You should take some too. We already have enough to feed ourselves. It's not much, but its better than starving" The man said with a warm voice. China placed a few grains into his mouth and handed the bowl over to the man. Sure he was starving and weak, but his people mattered more. The man mouthed a 'thank you' and began giving out rice to the other prisoners.

"Uh...May I know who brought the food aru?" China inquired.  
"The man in your cell earlier this morning" _Japan? He brought food? for him? but why?_ A thousand theories started to run around his mind. _He was actually feeding the prisoners to torture them later. He poisoned the rice. He was tempting us._ None of them made sense, until one of them surfaced: _he was keeping me alive for some reason. His boss had probably wanted_ _to keep me alive for torture later. Yes, that had to be it. _

China heaved a sigh of relief and smiled a little to see that his people were at least somewhat well fed. A 'click' resonated around the silent room. The metal door opened with a screech and two japanese soldiers marched in. They unlocked the cell full of prisoners and dragged one out. This time, a frail old man.

"Tell us what you know" the soldier said, a little too dangerously.  
"I don't know anything..." the man said cautiously. He was shaking violently with fear.  
"LIES!" the soldier pushed him onto the floor. The man landed with the sound of fragile bones cracking. One of them pulled out a pair of pliers.  
"If you lie again, I'll pull out your teeth. Now tell me, what do you know?" the soldier threatened again, this time with fury and impatience in his voice.  
"I really don't know..." his voice was a full of pain and barely audible. He was definitely bleeding internally. The soldier wiped the pliers on his uniform before forcing the man's mouth open.

"Don't do anything to him aru!" China shouted as loud as he could.  
"And what will you do?" the soldier asks, containing a laugh.  
"You can do whatver you want to me" China says confidently, even though blood is rushing fast and furiously through his veins that one of them might just pop.

The soldiers directed their full attention to said country and opened the rusty cell door, leaving the man to die.  
"Hm you have very nice finger nails" the soldier says with a grin.  
"Too bad they will no longer be on your fingers" the other says and presses the pair of pliers into China's thumb, breaking just the tiniest bit of his fingernail. He screams in pain and is only able to watch the beginnings of drops of blood forming on his thumb. The soldiers laughed menacingly at his pain. Just as they were to pull out the rest of it, Japan noticed the open door and entered the cell.

"What do you think you are doing?" Japan demands, even though he has a pretty good picture of what is going on.  
"You left the door open and a man here. Did you want him to escape?" Japan's voice was full of anger now.

"Leave" were his final words. The soldiers obediently took the man and left the cell, closing the door behind them. Japan tears a small piece of uniform from his sleeve and enters the cell. He uses it to wipe the blood away from China's thumb. China winces at the pain but is able to tolerate it. Compared to four thousand years of living and trying to survive, this was nothing.

Japan encloses his lips around China's finger, licking the blood off. The odd sensation tickles and hurts at the same time, but none of that really mattered. China's eyes widened at the action that Japan was doing. _Why are you doing this aru?_ Then, Japan tears more cloth off of his other sleeve and uses it as a make shift bandage for China's thumb.

"This will have to do for now, Onii-san. I will bring back a proper bandage when I can" the general stood up, locked the cell and left.

_Onii-san...?_

* * *

Ever since that day, Japan has been helping China out. Like leaving one or two bowls of wet rice a day, defending him from soldiers and making sure that any wounds that had surfaced from his daily beatings were healing fine. One quiet night Japan entered China's cell.

"How is your neck?" he sat cross legged in front of his brother.  
"It's fine aru. Just a small scar" China tried to laugh it off, but anyone could clearly see that the wound was still red and sore. The skin around it was delicate and looked like it could tear with a single touch. Japan just sighed.  
"I am sorry I could not come in time" Japan said monotonously.  
"It's ok aru. At least you came before that soldier cut deeper right?" China was desperately trying to lighten the mood but to no avail. No matter what, he could not make Japan smile. The younger reached a hand out to feel around the skin of the scar. It didn't hurt but tickled. China fought the urge to giggle in front of Japan, not wanting to startle him or make a complete fool out of himself. He focused on Japan's paper like face instead.

_So cute aru...like a panda...wait, what? _China snapped himself out of his own thoughts and inspected Japan's face closely. True enough, there were two black puffy circles under his eyes, destroying his perfection.

"Have you lost sleep aru?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
"Ah, it does not matter" Japan brushed it off like dust.  
"It does matter aru! You need to sleep more!" China was a little angry now, after finding out that Japan could not even take care of himself.  
"I do not want to or need to sleep" he brushed off the words lightly once again  
"It's important aru! How will you work properly if you don't have enough?" the country's words were fierce.

"I am fine" said the calm voice  
"No aru!"  
"I really am fine, Onii-san" and with these words, Japan smiled for the first time in years.  
"At least tell me why you don't want to sleep aru" China asked meekly. He would find an answer no matter what.  
Japan sighed. As much as he didn't want to tell him, China was still his guardian and deserved to know.  
"I dream about...things" Japan whispers.  
"Things? What kind of things aru?"  
"Death...of someone I love"  
"But why would you dream of that aru?"  
"I don't know"  
"They say people dream like that because they are afraid of losing someone they love aru"  
"I have heard about that"  
"They also say that things that happen in real often affect dreams aru"  
"I see..." Japan was not taking much of an interest to the elder's words.  
"Who have you been worried about?"  
"Someone" Japan was starting to worry now.

"Who?"  
"You don't need to know who" his voice was a little shaky. His face turned a slight sakura pink.  
"You are thinking of that person now aren't you aru?" Japan's eyes widened and his blush deepened. Of course, China had known who this person was all along.  
"You are afraid of watching me die, aren't you aru?" the chinese man concluded.  
"Y-yes" a mere stutter came out from the man.

China moved closer to Japan and gave him a long tight hug. Japan's eyes widened for a moment but he could not move. He felt every fiber in his being sing harmoniously to accept this action. China felt as if he were complete, that he was one with Japan again. The young boy and his guardian stayed this way for a long moment in silence.

"Sleep aru" was all China had to say. Japan rested his head on China's lap and closed his eyes. It was odd but sweet all the same. They didn't feel awkward at all, just complete. Japan felt as if the heavy burden on his chest had disappeared completely and China felt like he had regained himself in some way. China kissed the top of Japan's forehead, making the light blush return across his cheeks China just smiled and fell asleep, leaning his head against the wall, thinking of happy thoughts and sweet dreams.

* * *

"Take the prisoner away!" a loud man boomed, waking China from his peaceful slumber. His eyes sprang open and he scanned his surroundings. A large man in a suit stared at China's soul through his golden eyes. _What's happening?_ his thoughts are in tangles and he couldn't make sense of what was happening. There were japanese soldiers in his cell but he was not being grabbed and taken away.

In that instant, he recalled the events of the previous night. His lap felt warm but light. China looked up and saw the soldiers take a groggy Japan away roughly by the arms. China's eyes widened so much that all the moisture dried immediately, making his eyes sting.

"NO!" he was on his feet immediately.  
"Should we take the other one too?" one of the soldiers asked his superior.  
"Sure, why not?" the man in the suit was hiding a sly grin.  
"Execute them. I don't care if they are countries. One for treason and the other for whatever reason you can think of" and with those last words, the man left the room.

China struggled to break free of the soldier's iron grip but he could not. Even though he had been eating a little everyday, he was still too weak to fight back. Japan on the other hand didn't seem like he was fighting back. He was obediently following where the man took him.

"Japan! Don't give up aru!" tears were threatening to spill out of the man's eyes. The soldier gagged him, not wanting to hear his voice. They were led to a beach with wooden poles sticking upwards out of the ocean. The soldiers tied their wrists tightly behind the poles. One of them ungagged China and the other tied blindfolds around their eyes. They were facing the shore. The waves were sweeping lightly at their ankles and the rising sun behind them was warm and friendly.

"Today, you will see two prisoners being executed. It is your lucky day to see a general being executed..." the soldier was giving a speech to a bunch of people, probably his students.

"Onii-san, do not worry" Japan said as calmly and as softly as he could. A thousand questions were running through China's head right now.  
"I will demonstrate. Ready," the soldier's voice was loud and absolutely terrifying.  
"Once they shoot me, someone will come to save you" Japan's voice was a low whisper now.  
"Aim"  
"But what about you aru?" it took all of China's will power to not shout those words out.  
"Fire!" a gunshot was heard followed by the sound of drops of liquid dripping into the ocean. China's mouth hung open but no words spilled out.

More gunshots were heard. People were shouting vulgarities in japanese, most of which China could not make sense of. People were screaming. Sounds of dead corpses hitting the sand were loud and evident. People were running around. China felt his wrists loosen and his blind fold taken off. Someone was tugging his wrist and making him run as fast as he could out of the water and across the shore.

Everything was a blur. Patches of red filled the sea. Uniforms were soaked with crimson. A black figure lay motionless, face down with waves lapping over it.

_Japan...?_

China couldn't see. His vision was blurry from the sudden brightness of the sun and the fact that he was running made everything worse. He could only follow wherever this person was taking him, and hope for the small possibility that Japan may still be alive...

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I was planning to make this a one shot but seeing as to how many words they are, I decided to make this a two shot o3o**

**What do you think will happen? Leave me a review when you're done ^^**

**I apologise for any mistakes or odd sentences you may find -bows-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Recently, I have been getting complaints that Dark Japan was not sadistic enough. To save his reputation, I have created this scene. Please note that it is HIGHLY bloody and full of gore.  
**

**The rating has been changed to M because of this scene. If you have a weak heart or can't tolerate this kind of thing, I strongly advise you to avoid reading the first part.  
**

**However, if you love gore and blood, feel free to read it ^^**

* * *

He lifted his head out of the ocean just in time to see China disappear through the forest. He smiled to himself sadistically. _Russia-San has done exactly as told_. Japan rose steadily out of the ocean, holding his shoulder. He analysed the scene in front of him with much intrest. The Russian was able to distract the soldiers for a little while. A few of them seemed fully dead, blood still crawling out of their heads. Only five students stared at the dark figure emerging from the water, like a demon rising from the depths.

"What are you waiting for? Shoot him again!" the commander shouted at his students. They were dumbfounded and could not move at all. They were absolutely frozen in terror.

"Forget it! I'll do it myself!" The commander raised his rifle and was about to shoot Japan again when he realised that he was gone. Suddenly, he felt thick raspy breaths at his neck.

"Oh, you shouldn't do that to your superior now should you?" Japan mummered before twisting the commander's arm a full three-sixty degrees with little pressure. He dropped his rifle immediately and clutched his elbow with his other hand. He felt the joints in his elbow completely dislodge. He felt like his arm could just drop out at that instant. Japan laughed at his pain, clearly enjoying his suffering. He took the man's katana sliced the man's neck. Blood burst out of the cut like a dam, flooding the sand with the crimson metallic liquid.

"That should be enough to keep you alive for a little while" Japan stares at the man straight in the eyes with his piercing glare. The man was mumbling 'help me' but to no avail. His students were in a mess and Japan was clearly not going to help.

"Now, who's next?" the moment the words were released, all five slightly wounded students ran into the forest, hoping to emerge alive. Japan raided the man's pockets and found a small dagger, some rope, some lint, bandages and some junk. He took the dagger and the rope and ran into the depths of the forest. It had to be Japan's favourite game of cat and mouse. He hadn't had this much fun with his prey in a while, and even though his shoulder was wounded, he would have a lot of fun with his prey.

Student number one came into view as soon as he stepped into the forest. He tried to run but Japan threw the dagger in his direction. It pierced from the back of his hand to his palm and through a tree, making him unable to move, unless he wanted his hand decapitated.

Japan advanced with lightning speed, digging the dagger deeper into the poor student's hand. He screamed and whimpered for mercy but Japan just increased his agony. He pierced the katana through the student's back and dragged it down. Japan's uniform was stained with the dead student's blood, but no matter. It was about to get worse. He ran off in search of the other students.

Student number two had a katana in hand too and was ready to fight his general, who was standing and _smiling_ in front of him. Clashing of metal within the green bamboo forest echoed, but not for long. Japan skillfully swung the katana out of the student's hand. He swiped at his prey, leaving deep cuts at his chest, neck and hip. The screams only encouraged him to go on and inflict more serious injuries. Soon, all that was left was a lifeless body soaking in its own pool of blood. Japan and the katana disappeared.

Student number three and four had decided to work together. Since they both had rifles, they thought that this would be easy. They were highly mistaken. Japan appeared within shooting range and the two students attempted to shoot him, attempted to stop this crazy man's reign of terror. Unfortunately for them, Japan was as quick as the wind and just as forceful. He avoided or deflected all the bullets with both katanas. He somersaulted gracefully over the two of them.

The last thing the students saw was Japan's pristine white nose nearly touching theirs. His eyes tearing deep into their souls. Japan landed crouching on the grass. His smile never faded. A second later, the students screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground. The were crying bloody tears and the metallic liquid was escaping from any opening possible. Their ears, mouth, nose and eyes. Japan left the two to bleed to death and went ahead to find his last victim.

The last one was tricky. Student number five made it to the beach and snatched his teacher's rifle a little before Japan had the chance. Japan found the student the moment he stepped onto the beach. He was clear as day and Japan was just waiting for him to strike. The student shot randomly in every direction possible, trying to keep the demon away from him. As if defying reality, Japan disappeared completely.

The student kept shooting using both rifles (one at a time) until the bullets ran out. He was panting now, but he smiled, for lying in front of his feet was a motionless Japan. His uniform was in shreds, with bullet holes here and there. The part of his ink uniform covering his left shoulder was completely soaked with his blood now.

The student took out his katana, ready to behead Japan. He lowered it with much speed, hatred evident in his eyes. Suddenly, he felt light on his feet. He felt as if he was flying. In another second, he found himself staring at a red sky, a faint image of Japan towering above him. Japan had flipped him over and broken his ankles while doing it, making the student land on his back.

The katana had unfortunately found his eyes and made a deep cut across them, making everything he saw a deep red. His vision was depleting at an alarming rate, and Japan merely smiled at what he did. He threw the body into the ocean. The salt water sent shocks throughout the student's body. Wounds he had no knowledge of started appearing and soon enough, he lost consciousness.

Japan went back into the forest and collected all his 'trophies'. He threw them all rather clumsily into the sea. He kicked the teacher's body -who was still gaping for air like a fish out of water- and it rolled into the sea. His head hung limply from his neck with only the spinal cord holding it up. _They would make great fish food. _More screams of pain and terror could be heard. _Looks like I did not do the job thoroughly enough. Oh well._

Japan stepped into the ocean and watched as the blood from his trophies dyed the ocean he stood in a beautiful ruby red. The katanas he was holding had also been dyed red. He wadded a little further into the ocean to cleanse them.

* * *

China could not believe his eyes. He had refused to leave the beach with Russia and had persuaded Russia to let him go back. He clearly regretted the decision now. What he saw was hell in front of him. Japan was holding two heavily blood stained katanas. His usually flawless black suit was in shreds and his left shoulder was badly wounded. He stood in front of the red rising sun, his ankles surrounded by a sea of red.

When Japan turned around and locked his eyes with China's, the elder realised that his eyes glowed a light brown. His face was relaxed, almost happy and full of sick pleasure. These relaxed features disappeared in the next moment when he realised that his older brother had been watching the entire time.

China shook his head lightly. _This is not Japan..._ He was backing away from this Japan slowly. The demon ran out of the water, wanting to embrace his guardian, or at least calm him down. However, to his horror, China started running away from Japan.

_This is not happening. This is not happening! _China repeated those words in his head. The man's heart thundered in his chest. Tears threatened to spill. Lactic acid had built up in his legs and they were starting to hurt, but China didn't care. His mind was in a mess. He didn't even know why he was running. Only one word rang through his mind: Run.

Japan chased after his Onii-san, but all the pain from his dislocated shoulder finally caught up to him and he fell in the sand. _So...this is how I die? At least Onii-san is safe..._he smiled sweetly and satisfied. Japan let his eyelids droop close and allowed darkness to embrace his entire being...

**.**

"Is he dead?" a small voice asked.

"Don't spout nonsense aru!" a rather angry voice replied.

"Taiwan took plenty of care aru! He should be fine aru!"

"Speaking of Taiwan, she made _pao*_ da-ze! Will you join us China-hyeoung?" the unfamiliar voice sounded happy.

"Maybe a little later aru" a familiar one replied.

Silence engulfed the room. The only thing audible was the whirring of the fan above them.

"Japan aru...I know you have done many horrible things in the past aru. I know you have betrayed us..." the man's grip on his brother's fragile hand tightened.  
"But, we are still family aru. Even though you slaughtered all those soldiers a few days ago aru, even though you locked me up..." the older man's voice was shaking. He took a deep breath and said the next few words slowly and cautiously.

"I...I still love you...aru. Japan, I love you. Very, very much aru" he felt soft lips touch his fingers.  
"Wake up soon aru, ok?" His voice sounded light again.

"Its funny isn't it aru? I can only say this kind of things when you're asleep or not listening aru" he laughed a little to himself.  
"I'm really glad that you are safe aru" this time, he felt the same warm lips press against his forehead.  
"I'm such a coward aru..." the man sighed and looked downwards.

"Y-You're not a coward...Onii-san" a frail voice burst through the room. China looked at Japan's open eyes in that moment. He rubbed his own in disbelief. Had he been listening the whole time? A sudden deep, dark blush ran over China's cheeks.

"Ah, I should let you rest..." China got up and wanted to leave the room at that instant, but Japan held onto his sleeve. _Thank goodness for long sleeves._

"Onii-san wait!" his voice was soft but alarmed.

"Y-yes?"  
"Did you really mean all those things?" China gave a small nod that only Japan could see. Japan's eyes widened in shock, but at the same time softened.

A hundred words were caught up in their throats, both not daring to say anything.

"China-hyeoung!" the voice from outside the room called again.

"Coming!" China shouted back.

"Wait! Onii-san come closer" China leaned closer, trying to make sure that no one would hear the words Japan was about to speak. To his utmost surprise, Japan pressed his rather cold, broken lips onto China's warm ones. He engulfed the delicious heat it gave off. It was even enhanced by China's returning blush. China was just plain stunned.

"I love you too, Onii-san" and with those last words, Japan let go of China's sleeve and went back to sleep. China just walked out of the room, trying to figure out how to act normal after the whole encounter.

* * *

_**A few years later, the war ended...**  
_

China was alone. His siblings had left him, his allies had broken apart and Russia, his closest friend, had proven to be nothing but a liar. China, the country who had so many siblings, who cared so much for everyone he met, was now officially alone. He missed everyone. His allies, who had helped him won the war. Russia, who had given him a proper government. His siblings, who comforted him when he was sad, who watched out for his well-being...

Who loved him through and through.

Gone.

Everyone of them. He missed them all dearly. He would rather face another war and fight side by side by the people he loved than to sit in this garden with loneliness engulfing his heart, whole. But who he really missed, the one who loved him as more than a brother, was Japan. What had exactly happened back then, he could not, and did not want to remember. China sighed. He couldn't cry anymore. After thousands of tears had been shed, one would dry out.

A petal landed gently on the man's lap. A pink, delicate petal. A _sakura_ petal. He crushed the little thing in his fist and threw its remnants on the grass. The pain in his chest never left, especially when Japan left a second time. This time, to join America. Each day, the throbbing pain that left his heart bleeding and broken grew duller and eventually faded, though never completely.

As if trying to make him break, another sakura glided onto his lap. _That's odd, this one is perfectly in shape._ He looked up and could not believe his eyes, for standing in front of him was a man in a grey kimono. He had two ugly scars on his neck that would never, ever fade. In his open palm, he held a branch littered with sakura. His eyes were brown and calm.

China got up from the stone bench and ran over to the man, so many tears spilling out of his eyes. He took the man in his arms and gave him a big warm embrace. When China let go and looked at his Japan, his face was as lifeless as before. China's smile disappeared.

Japan lifted his hand and gave the branch to China, who merely put his hand down, not wanting to accept the silly branch. Japan tried again, 'desperation' written on his face.

"Y-You've lost your voice aru? From the atomic bombs?" China's mouth was dry as he asked. Japan simply nodded his expressionless face. He lifted the branch to China once again.

As soon as China reluctantly accepted the branch, Japan spun on his heel and walked away, leaving the chinese man alone once again. China couldn't move. He wanted to hug him even tighter, to shower him with love and care, to tell him all the pain and love and affection that hovered in his chest all these years. He was literally letting all this slip between his fingers. Within seconds, Japan disappeared completely out of sight, leaving nothing but the sakura branch in China's hands, and fresh tears that covered blades of grass.

* * *

_pao*-_ hot buns

**I'm done! No happy ending this time :/ **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers ^^ you guys make me happy!  
**

**Q: NOO HOW CAN IT END LIKE THIS?  
**

**A: it did the story justice so I had to end it like this.  
**


End file.
